Scream, Don't Whisper
by marnthemiz
Summary: Harmony is Tate's and Dewey's cousin and has her own story to tell about the Woodsboro Murders. When a serial killer is on the loose in Woodsboro, can she figure out who the killer is in time? Or will it already be too late?
1. Introduction to my character - Harmony

Harmony Riley was different to most of the other girls at Woodsboro High, and Tatum for that matter. Eve was her cousin, but the two of them were much closer than you'd think they'd be.

And Stuart Macher knew from the day he met her that he was in love with her.

And whatever Stu wanted, Stu got.

She wasn't one of those quiet, geeky girls that the Jocks got in the end of those stupid chick-flick movies. Hell no. She was head cheerleader of the team and not the brightest of girls, but she did turn many heads when she walked into school. She had a slender figure, with the right amount of curves. Her hair was a bright blonde, her lips a pale pink, her skin a light tan. She was what some people might compare to as a human Barbie, but in a good way!

Everyone was so surprised when Harmony picked Randy for her boyfriend, including himself. Stuart had always dated girls, always. He was never without anyone, but he did it all to make her jealous. He even resorted to dating Tate, her cousin, when he didn't even like her in the first place. But when Harmony started dating Randy, that was the last straw. _Even she had standards, _He used to say to himself, wondering why she'd choose Randy over him.

Her first kiss was with Stu, when they were just 11. He remembered it like it was yesterday, even if she didn't. He would describe it as perfect, but it was far from it. Neither of them exactly knew what they were doing and ended up bumping heads together.

But the first time she ever had sex was with that creep Billy Loomis, and she'd regretted it since the minute afterwards. It was stupid. And the only reason why she went along with it was because she was drunk. But Stuart didn't know that, if he did, even though Billy is his best friend, he'd have beat him to a pulp there and then.

But back to Harmony. Harmony hadn't had a perfect life from the start. Her dad died in a car-crash when she was young, and her mom resorted to drinking and had been like it ever since. Harmony was more of a mother than her, looking after her, making her dinner, pulling back her hair when she was sick. But Harmony always had that cheeky little smile on her face, no matter how much she was hurting inside.

The first person she'd made friends with was Randy Meeks, now her boyfriend. They'd bonded pretty quick and they worked at the video store together. Plus, his parents loved Harmony to bits, and hoped Randy would someday marry the girl.

But enough of that, on with the story.


	2. Prologue

"_You can check in, but you can't check out!" – Freddie Krueger, Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master._

**A/N**** Okay, so this is basically my first Scream Fanfic, I had noooooo idea what to write for the first chapter, but I gave it a go and I promise that it will get better as it goes along. Ahh, I hope you like it, please R/R. I love you all.**

**Prologue:**

The cheerleader and the geek. Who'd have thought it? Not Randy Meeks, that's for sure. His girlfriend's features were perfect, even when she was sleeping peacefully in his arms, like she was right now. Even though his favourite movie, Prom Night, was playing on the VCR and his eyes would usually be fixed on his movie crush, Jamie Lee Curtis, he couldn't seem to draw them away from the sleeping blonde beside him, he was fascinated with her. When Randy drunkenly kissed her months before, he never thought it would happen, and that she'd shoot him down with rejection. They'd been quite good friends before, but the two of them became closer when they started dating, and he knew more things about her than he'd ever known about anyone, and everything was perfect. When she stirred, he glanced back up to the TV quickly. She fumbled around sleepily on the covers, clearly looking for something.

'Where's my chocolate?' She murmured.

'I ate it with some fava beans and a nice chianti.' He tickled her, before hissing the Hannibal Lecter noise into her ear, making her squeal. He knew how much she hated it, but still continued to tease her with it.

'What time is it?' She giggled as he raked his fingers through her thick blonde hair.

'Uh, about one ish, I think.' He replied.

'Oh, shit. I have to go.' She said sadly, sitting up.

'No, baby, please don't go.' He said, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly, dragging her back onto the bed.

'Hey! I have to! My mom will go crazy at me, she said be in by 11!' She protested as he pulled her onto his lap, tracing kisses down her neck.

'Oh, shit.. Do you think you're mom even trusts or likes me?' He asked.

'No.' Harmony bluntly replied, shrugging her shoulders. Randy sighed and followed his girlfriend out of the room so he could see her off.

'Are you going now, Harmony?' Mrs Meeks asked her, as she dried her hands after doing the washing up.

'Yeah.'

'When will you be back? Tomorrow?' Mrs Meeks smiled broadly. Harmony was definitely her favourite guest of Randy's. She liked Billy too, he was very polite, but she had her eyes on Stu. He was untrustworthy, and his language was foul.

'Uh, I'm not sure,' Harmony answered truthfully, as Randy helped her slip her jacket on. 'Soon.'

'Well, I'll see you soon!' Randy's mom replied, enveloping her in a tight hug for a few moments, while she mouthed 'Help me!' to her boyfriend who was sniggering from the other side of the room. Harmony placed a quick kiss onto her boyfriends lips, before leaving the house. And once the door was closed, she paused.

Harmony always was cautious when she was outside in the dark. Maybe because she'd seen one too many horror movies, or maybe she was just that paranoid, but whenever it was pitch black and she had to be by herself, she always broke a sweat and her heartbeat quickened. She breathed in deeply.

'Don't be stupid, Harmony. It's all in your head.' She told herself as she skipped down the steps, her car keys in her hand. The bushes rustled behind her and she spun around quickly, but only found a cat strutting past her.

'Oh my god.' She breathed as she slumped against the car. But then she heard it again, and she swore she thought she saw a glimpse of a white mask disappear into the trees.

'Randy?' She called.

Nothing.

She got into her car, quickly, before driving off.

'Harmony?' Her mother slurred from the lounge.

'What?' Harmony snapped in reply, dropping her schoolbag onto the wooden floorboards.

'Where have you been? I've been worried sick.' She muttered, as Harmony walked into the room, stepping over discarded beer cans and empty vodka bottles as she went.

'_You worried about me? Pfft._' Was what Harmony really wanted to say but went with 'Why?' in the end.

'I said where were you.' She asked.

'I was at Randy's, I told you.' Harmony bit her lip.

'Where did you go afterwards?' Laurie's eyes were red and puffy, where she had clearly been crying.

'I came home, maybe? Laurie, would you like to tell me what's going on?'

'A girl.. was killed tonight. She was murdered. Her and her boyfriend.' Laurie answered solemnly.

'A girl? Who was it?'

'She was gutted.. Hung from a tree.' Laurie sobbed, avoiding the question.

'Who was it, Laurie?' Harmony yelled impatiently.

'The Becker girl.. Casey.'


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N**** So, basically this is going into first person, I am now Harmony. The last chapter was more of a prologue. Okay, sorry if it's a bit suckish, but enjoy. Please R/R.**

_"Who will survive and what will be left of them?" - The Texas Chainsaw Massacre._

Chapter 1:

'Hey, Harmony.' Stuart called, as I sat down on the fountain edge, next to my boyfriend, Randy. I hated going to lunch on Monday afternoons. I had cheerleading before and after lunch, meaning I had to keep the green and white outfit on.

'What sorta questions did they ask you?' Tatum asked quickly, as soon as I had arrived.

'Haven't been yet.' I shrugged as Randy put his arms around my waist and pulled me nearer to him.

'They asked me if I liked to hunt.' Stu said.

'They asked me that too.' Billy interjected.

'Why'd they ask you if you liked to hunt?' Tatum asked, eating some grapes.

'Cause their bodies were gutted.' Randy answered.

'Thank you, Randy.' Billy said.

'Why didn't they ask me if I liked to hunt?' Tatum raised her eyebrow.

'Cos there's no way a girl could've killed her.' Stu replied.

'How come they asked me, and I'm not a boy?' I folded my arms.

'I dunno, maybe they were mistaken.' He sniggered. I hit him playfully, trying to force myself not to grin.

'That is so sexist. The killer could easily be female!' Tatum added.

'Yeah, Basic Instinct.' I said.

'That was with an ice-pick, not exactly the same thing.' Randy corrected me.

'Casey and Steve were completely hollowed out. The fact is it takes a man to do something like that.' Stu remarked.

'Or a man's mentality.' I replied. I looked over at Sidney, who looked like she was going to be sick. 'Also, don't forget Pamela Vorhees, Jason's mother in Friday the 13th!' Tatum grinned and high-fived me.

'How do you gut someone?' Sidney stated, her voice cracking.

After a few moments of silence, Stu answered with 'You take a knife, and you slit 'em, groin to sternum.'

'Hey! It's called tact, you fuckrag.' Billy snapped.

'Hey, Stu, didn't you used to date Casey?' Sid asked.

'Yeah for like 2 seconds!' He retorted, shrugging it off.

'Until she dumped you for Steve.' I breathed, looking at my manicured nails. I felt Randy smirk against my neck.

'Hey, I thought you dumped her for me!' Tatum said, looking hurt. Should've kept my mouth shut.

'I did, she's full of shit.' He nodded towards me.

'And are the police aware that you dated the victim?' Randy butted in, siding with me.

'What are you saying? That I killed her?' Stu asked.

'It certainly would improve your high school Q.' He added.

'Stu was with me last night,' Tatum grinned, giving me a quick wink. I rolled my eyes at her.

'Yeah, I was!' Stu said excitedly.

'Ooh, was that before or after he sliced and diced?' Randy argued.

'Fuck you, nutcase, where were you last night?' Tatum asked.

'Working, thank you.' He smiled.

'AT the video store? I thought they fired your sorry ass!'

'They did. Twice.' I told her with a laugh. Stu swallowed hard.

'Nah, I didn't kill anybody.' Stu added.

'Nobody said you did.' Billy spat. I looked at him hard, what was up with him?

'Thanks, buddy!' He replied cheerfully.

'Besides,' I said, impersonating Stu. 'It takes a man.. To do something like that.'

'Well, I'm gonna gut your ass in a second kid!' Stu retorted.

'Kid? I'm older than you, dipshit.'

'Tell me, did you really put her liver in the mailbox? 'Cause I heard they found her liver in the mailbox next to her spleen and her pancreas.' Randy added, in some stupid voice.

'Quit it, goonfuck, we're tryna eat here.' Tatum spat. For some reason, it was then that I felt overcome with nausea. My stomach twisted and flipped over inside me. It was then that I realised..

Casey was dead.

'_Gross, I am not touching that frog.' Casey said to me, poking it with the scalpel._

'_Well, don't look at me!' I shrugged, gagging at the sight._

'_Case, can I copy your English homework?'_

'_Sure.'_

'_What do you think of Steve, Harmony?' She asked, not taking her eyes off of him. He threw the football long to another player who was sprinting across the field._

'_Kinda cute, I guess. Wait, aren't you going out with Stu?'_

'_Yeah, but not for much longer if I can get my hands on Steve.'_

'_Casey! He's one of my best friends! Be nice.'_

'_Plus, I think he's seeing Tatum Riley behind my back. But I cant really care less,' She shrugged, popping another chip into her mouth._

'_Stu called me again last night,' She sighed quietly, scribbling down some notes._

'_Oh yeah? That's cute. Maybe he really does love you.'_

'_Hm, I guess. But its sort of annoying. I am totally over him now.'_

'_Whatever, Case.'_

'_So predictable! I knew Michael was going to be there!' She cried, stuffing herself with popcorn. 'Hey, Steve, get me another batch of these!' She passed the empty bowl to him. Him and I exchanged looks, before he got up and made up some more._

'_He's such a little lap dog.' I breathed._

'_Yeah. Well. He does stuff for me, I get stuff done, he's happy, I'm happy.'_

'_Fair enough.'_

'She's getting mad, Rand, better LIVER alone!' Stu cried, laughing at his own joke. 'LIVER ALONE!' He said again, and Billy hit him on the shoulder, before I jumped up and ran over to the trash can and emptied the little food I had eaten all day into it, tears streaming down my face.

'Harmony are you okay?' Tatum ran over to me, worriedly.

'You guys are fucking faggots, dude.' I coughed.

'Harmony, are you crying?' Randy asked, crouching down next to me. I wiped my cheeks furiously.

'No.' I growled.

'Guys, give her space.' Sidney told them and they obeyed her. 'Harmony are you okay?' She whispered. I bit my lip.

'I dunno, it's just that.. this whole Casey and Steve thing has finally kicked in, I guess.' I said, coughing again.

'Maybe you should go home..' She suggested.

'Maybe.' I breathed.


	4. Chapter 2

"_I've seen enough horror movies to know that any weirdo wearing a mask is never friendly."_

_Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives_

Chapter 2:

'Principal Himbry?' I called, knocking on his office door. It took him a few minutes before he answered and a kid I knew as Jason left his office.

'Yes?' He asked. I noticed sweat droplets on his forehead, and he looked unbelievably stressed.

'Uh, I know its not my turn, but I thought I'd get it over and done with now, because I'm being sent home.' I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

'Sent home? What have you done now?' He growled, displeased.

'No, sir. I'm sick.' I said quickly.

'Oh.. I see.. Come in.' He smiled, opening his officer door.

'Hey, Dew.' I said, dropping my bag onto the floor and taking a seat.

'It's Officer Riley today, Harm.' He replied softly, checking my name off of the clipboard.

'Fair does.' I shrugged.

'So.. Harmony, is it? Did you know the victims?' The other officer asked me. I swallowed hard, my throat becoming dry.

'Uh. Yeah, I did. Quite well. Casey was a great girl. She was my friend. We weren't BEST friends, but we hung out a couple of times and that was about it. Oh and she was my lab partner in Biology.' I admitted.

'Did you.. Ever conflict? Had a recent argument?'

'What? No!' I said, confused. 'No-one ever argued with Case. She was nice.'

'What about hunting? You ever like to hunt?' He asked, raising his eyebrow.

'No! The only amount of hunting I have ever done,' I argued loudly, Dewey edged his chair closer to mine, putting his arm around me as I began to cry again, 'is going fishing with Dewey or my Uncle. And if you think for one second that I killed Casey, I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW TO GUT A FISH.'

'Calm it, cuz.' Dewey comforted me.

'It's okay, Miss Riley. We have to ask everyone these questions.' Officer Burke added.

'Sorry.' I muttered.

'That will be all.' Officer Burke said, writing down a few notes.

_Shit, did I just make myself a prime suspect? _I thought to myself worriedly.

'You need a lift?' Dewey asked me as I got up to leave.

'No, Stu said he would.' I said, holding my stomach as I began to feel ill again. 'Is that okay, sir?' I asked Himbry. He nodded and opened the door for me as I left.

'Wow, that was some show.' Stu clapped when I found him leaning up against the wall, waiting. I shook my head, fighting back a smirk.

'Ready to go? Or are you feeling better?' He asked, smacking my ass.

'Stu, I will kill you.' I laughed.

'We're here!' Stu stated stupidly as we pulled up near my house.

'Well spotted.' I scowled, hesitating.

'Well, aren't ya gonna get out?' He laughed, getting out himself. I sighed, opening the car door.

'And where do you think you're going?' I asked, sarcastically, folding my arms.

'Becoming you're knight in shining armour!' He grinned, picking me up bridal style.

'No! Come on, Stu! Put me down!' I giggled as he walked towards my front door, cradling me like a kid.

'Get your key out then.' He laughed again, and I shoved it into the door, unlocking it and he carried me inside before dropping me on the sofa.

'You know, you make me feel more sick than better.' I laughed.

'Not my fault.' He shrugged, dropping down next to me. 'Is your mom here?'

'No, and neither are you.' I said, pulling him up and pushing him closer to the door.

'What? Why?'

'I don't want you here. I want to sleep.' I said, pushing him outside.

'Does the knight get a kiss?' He pointed to his cheek. I looked from side to side before leaning to put a kiss on his cheek. But right at the last second he turned towards me and we ended up kissing.

'Fuck off!' I yelled at him, wiping my mouth, refusing to enjoy what just happened- wait.. WHAT.

'Don't deny it. You totally want me!' He laughed, walking to his car.

'Fuck you.'

'Yes please.'


	5. Chapter 3

_"Ding dong. You're dead." – House_

Chapter 3:

I had just taken a nap when I woke up with a start. My screams echoed around the house when the phone made me jump in my sleep.

'Oh my god.' I breathed, holding my chest where my heart was. I could feel it thud quickly against my hand. I reached for the phone and answered in, before I laid back down on the couch lazily, holding my dizzy head.

'Hello?' I said.

'Hey, baby, it's me.' Randy said. 'Mind if I come round? I mean, if you're feeling better or whatever.'

'Yeah, why not? I had a sleep and I feel better now.'

'Good.' He replied happily. 'Uh.. I've got about 10 minutes til my shift finishes and then I'll pick up some pizzas and a movie. Sound good?'

'Sure. I'll see you then.' I smiled.

'Oh, uh, bye.' He said, causing me to laugh. He was cute on the phone, he always sounded so nervous.

'Bye, Randy.' I said, then he hung up. 'I love you.' I whispered to the long drone of the empty line. I sighed before I put the phone back on the receiver.

'Shower.' I told myself before getting up. I switched on the hot water at the box before I clambered up to the bathroom, grabbing my towels as I went. I stripped down to the nude and the phone rang again.

'Fuck sake, Randy, you know I like the vegetarian pizzas without anchovies.' I wrapped my towel around me so I didn't have to stand around naked.

'_Hello._'

'Oh. Hello. Sorry I thought you were someone else.' I said, stupidly.

'_That's no problem._'

'So, uh, who's this?'

'_You tell me your name, I'll tell you mine._'

'Sorry, what? If you're trying to reach the Riley household, then you're calling the right place.'

'_You're name's Riley?_'

'No, it's my last name. My first is Harmony.' I laughed. Idiot. 'So, uh, what do you want?'

'_To talk_.'

'Well, I'm about to get in the shower. And you know how it is, stranger danger. Call someone else, bye!'

'_Wai-_' I hung up. I dropped my towel again and was about to step in the shower before they rung again. I walked over to the phone and unplugged it. Fuckers. Third time lucky. I finally stepped into the shower and let the droplets slip down my cold body. It was warm and relaxing. But then it stopped.

'The fuck..?' I said, attempting to turn it back on by shaking it. I batted the shower head before scolding hot water shout out of it, spraying into my eye. 'FUCK IT! What the fuck is wrong with the FUCKING shower.' I yelled angrily to myself, smudging my mascara down my face. The hot water eventually got cooler to the right temperature before it got colder.

'Mom? I'm in the shower! Turn the hot water back on!' I called, but nothing changed. I decided to leave it, until..

knock knock knock

'Mom? Is that you? I'm having a shower, go away.' I whined.

knock knock knock

'Randy? If that's you I'll be out in a second, wait in the lounge.'

knock knock knock

'OKAY I'm coming! Stop knocking.' I yelled, stepping out of the shower, wrapping myself in a towel and leaving wet footprints on the carpet. I opened the door and revealed.. nothing? I paced up the room, looking around. 'Randy? Mom?' Again, nothing.

'It's okay, Harm. We all go a little mad sometimes.' I told myself in a low whisper, still searching the room. I turned back to the shower and walked straight into a hooded figure.

'Randy! You scared the shit out of me!' I said to him, punching him playfully in the chest. I looked up at the white mask, the person cocked his head to the side.

'Nice costume, I think what you're wearing is sexy, Randy.' I winked, attempting to push past him, he blocked my way. 'Let me finish my shower and we can hang out.' I kissed the mask playfully before I attempted to push past him again.

'Randy?' The figure held a voice changer up to the mask.

'_What if I told you; I'm not Randy_.'


End file.
